


I Wish It Was My Birthday Every Day

by amielives



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM?, Begging, But it morphed into this, Cock Ring, Humiliation kink, I don’t know how to tag this, I wrote it because I was bored, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Pain Kink, Sub!Wonho, Tying someone up, blowjob, denies orgasm, its kinky, it’s smut, restraining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amielives/pseuds/amielives
Summary: Hoseok’s birthday present turns out to be exactly the thing he was hoping for.





	I Wish It Was My Birthday Every Day

The evening had started simple enough, just three friends getting dinner and talking. When Hoseok says he doesn’t know how he got home, he doesn’t really mean it. He remembers the dinner, eating in a booth, his boyfriend’s across from him, eating and laughing and talking, but he also remembers feeling each of their shoes against his ankles, moving ever so slightly. He usually has a hard time controlling his mind around them and when Jooheon had stood up to go to the bathroom, leaving Hoseok horribly alone with Changkyun he knew it was all over. 

“I promised you we’d have fun for your birthday.” Changkyun says, he moves his shoe up slowly and Hoseok gulps. “Are you having fun?” 

“Y-yes.” Damn his voice. Changkyun smirks and it goes right to Hoseok’s heart. “I’m having fun.” 

“We’ll be having more later.” Changkyun says it like it’s a promise and Hoseok can only imagine what he’s thinking. 

“I leave you for two minutes and you tease him.” Jooheon says as he rejoins the table. “You’re always so mean to him Changkyunnie.” 

Jooheon doesn’t fool Hoseok for a second. He knows when they get home that Jooheon is the meaner of the two, even though their both mean in their own ways. Jooheon and Changkyun split the bill for the dinner before they leave. Hoseok gets in the backseat but Changkyun joins him, much to his confusion. 

“W-why are you-“ Hoseok stutters but Changkyun cuts him off. 

“Quiet.” He mutters, moving closer to kiss him. Jooheon starts the car. 

“Don’t get him too worked up.” Jooheon says. When Changkyun pulls back to reply Hoseok whines in the back of his throat, leaning to chase the kiss. Jooheon coos. “Poor baby. Did he stop kissing you?” 

“Mm.” Hoseok replies, nodding his head. He’s got a fuzzy feeling in his head already from them teasing him at dinner. He places his hands on Changkyun’s cheeks. “Kiss me more..” 

“It never takes a lot to rile him up. So easy….” Changkyun presses a palm to the bulge in Hoseok’s pants and he keens a little, hand coming to hold his wrist. 

“‘M not easy.” Hoseok protests weakly, leaning against the door of the car. Jooheon shifts uncomfortably in the front seat. 

“Really? What do you call this? I’ve barely even touched you.” Changkyun taunts. Hoseok wants to protest again, whine about how they teased him, but Changkyun grinds his palm down again and he gets a little lost in his own mind to form words.

When Jooheon gets out of the car, it’s a shock to Hoseok. When had they gotten home? He was too focused on Changkyun pulling him down a few pegs in the backseat to notice the streets changing. Jooheon helps him out of the car and once they get in the elevator of their apartment building Hoseok’s pressing himself to Jooheon’s side. Maybe Jooheon would be nicer to him tonight. 

“Jooheon…” He whispers. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be in the backseat too.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Jooheon puts a hand on his face, comforting, and maybe Hoseok’s a little drunk on the feeling. “I’ll get to play with you too, won’t I?” 

He twists one of Hoseok’s nipples through his shirt and the illusion of Jooheon being soft on him today is shattered faster than Hoseok can gasp. Hoseok leans towards him, whimpering and grabbing into his dress shirt. 

Changkyun unlocks the door and once they’re inside Hoseok can’t think of much. He strips down to his boxers and sits on the bed as soon as he reaches the bedroom while his boyfriend’s undress slowly and eye him like they haven’t eaten in weeks and he’s a four course meal. He can’t sit still, fidgeting his hands over the sheets. 

“Sit still.” Jooheon warns and his voice is sharp. Hoseok sits still, biting on his lip and watching them. How is he supposed to sit still when his mind is running wild with scenarios?

“I’m going to tie you up.” Changkyun says, holding the soft rope that doesn’t hurt too much, a subtle comfort. His voice is soft, this is when Hoseok has to sober up, be serious for a moment. “And we’ll use some of the other toys tonight too. Do you want to know what they are?” 

“No.” Hoseok says. He wants to be surprised tonight. 

“I want you to focus on being a good boy tonight, okay?” Jooheon puts that comforting hand on his cheek again while Changkyun ties his wrist to the head board and adjusts the pillows. “That’ll be easy right? You’re always our good boy, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. I’m a good boy.” He announces, pride in his voice because he hasn’t been punished in two weeks and that’s a winning streak. 

“That’s right.” Changkyun says. “What’s our safe word?” 

“The traffic lights and Zone.” Hoseok replies immediately. “Green means good, yellow means slow, red means stop.” 

“Good boy.” Jooheon praises. Changkyun kneels beside the bed and pulls out the box from underneath. “You ready?” 

“Yes.” Hoseok says, shuffling on the bed. Jooheon smacks his thigh. 

“Be still.” Jooheon warns. Hoseok forces his leg to still. 

His breath picks up when he watches Changkyun takes a few things from the box at a time. The nipple clamps with the cute gems on the end that Jooheon likes to tug on ‘because they’re pretty and everything pretty is mine, just like you’ come first. Then, the cock ring, expected. The vibrator, not so expected. Changkyun starts with the cock ring- ‘to help him be a good boy like he always is’. Jooheon takes the clamps and straddles Hoseok’s waist in an attempt to keep him still.

He teases his nipples, running his nails over them and making Hoseok arch up as much as he can with Jooheon sitting on him. Blushing, he gasps for air when the first one is on, biting his lip and shaking his head. His eyes scrunch up and he heaved in a breath.

“Oh, you like them? You always react so well when I put them on and then-“ Jooheon flicks one -so mean- and Hoseok struggles against the rope. “Cute.” 

The second one is easier, he still thrashes a little, whimpers when Jooheon gives them each a little pull, but he settles down. Jooheon coos when he sees Hoseok scrunch up his brows. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it, baby?” Changkyun asks, using English to call him baby. Hoseok struggles for a moment when Changkyun puts his hand right near Hoseok’s face but not close enough to touch. He leans towards it until Changkyun is cupping his cheek.

“Hurts…” Hoseok whines. “Embarrassing…” 

“Is it embarrassing?” Jooheon asks, climbing off him but sitting instead between his legs. 

“Y-yes.” Hoseok answers, though he knows the questions is rhetorical. 

“Too bad.” Changkyun coos, taking his hand away to give the vibrator to Jooheon. It’s remote controlled, and Hoseok gives a little jolt when Jooheon places it on his cock. He ties it, just so it’ll stay and Hoseok can’t shake it off. He knows what’s coming, and so does Jooheon it seems, because he throws his legs over Hoseok’s. 

“Don’t do it, don’t edge me, please Jooheon- Jooheon-“ he had been trying to fight the ropes and lift his head when the vibrator kicked on. Smirking, Jooheon held the remote. He pushed his head back into the pillows and moaned.

“It’s my birthday…” Hoseok whines. He bucks his hips but he doesn’t get far with Jooheon holding him down. Changkyun messes with the clamps. 

“We’re treating you, aren’t we? Even brought you your favorite toys. You just have to be a good boy.” Changkyun says in response to Hoseok’s whining. He runs his fingernails lightly down Hoseok’s torso. Hoseok pants. 

He tries to steady himself but when Jooheon notices he kicks up the vibrator and Hoseok thrashes a little harder, moaning and whimpering. 

“I can’t- with the ring on- I can’t- please. Please let me-“ Hoseok always got embarrassed easily in this situation. He never wanted to say dirty things. 

“Let you…?” Jooheon questions. “Let you what?” 

He reaches up to run a finger up the underside of Hoseok’s cock, teasing him some more. 

“I can’t cum- ‘hurts too much.” Hoseok bucks his hips and the vibrations slow. He catches his breath. “Please.” 

“Please?” Jooheon questions. “What do you want? Speak up.” 

“You- you- want you to-“ Hoseok blushes, taking a gulp and looks away. He wants to cover his face and hide but the ropes hold steady. 

“Go ahead.” Changkyun says. Hoseok shivers. 

“Want to be touched.” Hoseok says. The hand Changkyun has be trailing over his side stills. 

“I am touching you.” Changkyun argues calmly. 

“You know what I meant!” Hoseok says, feeling embarrassed enough to raise his voice. 

“Oh?” Jooheon asks. “And what’s the rule about talking back? Did you just break if?” 

“No- I don’t break the rules. I wasn’t talking back, I swear!” Panic balls up in Hoseok’s chest. Jooheon stops the vibrator completely. 

Oh no, he’s really in for it now.

“I think you were.” Changkyun says. “Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you can break the rules, baby.” 

“I wasn’t….” Hoseok whines. “I wasn’t talking back. I don’t break the rules. I’m a good boy.” 

“Sure you are.” Jooheon says. He crosses the room, opening the box again. “But good boys don’t talk back do they?” 

Hoseok drops his head to his chest. 

“No.” He admits. 

“I’m being lenient because it’s your birthday.” Jooheon returns with lube and condoms. “I’m going to take off the ring for five minutes, don’t cum.” 

“Okay.” Hoseok agrees, spreading his legs and letting Jooheon sit between them. “I’m a good boy.” 

“Our good boy.” Changkyun corrects. Hoseok swallows and nods. 

Jooheon’s fingers, as they usually do, have Hoseok losing it. He moans and grinds and begs to cum but they deny him. 

“Please…” Hoseok pants, defeated after Jooheon edged him again. Changkyun shushes him, a hand stroking his face. Hoseok moves his head, pulling Changkyun’s thumb into his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Changkyun asks. “Something to suck on while Jooheon punishes you?” 

Hoseok nods, looking at Changkyun like he’s his whole world. Changkyun coos and it makes Hoseok feel small, small enough that he blushes and looks away, embarrassed again. Changkyun has all the power though, and grips his chin to hold him where he wants him. 

“Keep your eyes open.” Changkyun says. Hoseok looks at Changkyun. 

When Hoseok blinks, a few tears spill out. He’s trying so hard not to cum it’s becoming frustrating. Changkyun laughs at him, wiping away his tears. It’s humiliating, and Hoseok loves it. 

“Pleathe.” Hoseok begs with his mouth full. 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” Jooheon says. Hoseok looks down at him, eyes pleading, and he admits to squirming when he sees him putting on a condom. Jooheon smacks his thigh. 

“Want it…” Hoseok whines when Jooheon lifts his legs from holding Hoseok’s down. “Pleathe gibe it to me.” 

“You’ll get what you want tonight, we’re spoiling you.” Changkyun says. As if they don’t spoil him already. He emphasizes his point by reminding Hoseok of the nipple clamps by flicking them. 

“A-ah!” Hoseok swallows around Changkyun’s thumb just as he pulls his thumb out. 

“I’ll give you something else to suck on.” Changkyun says. “If you want us to stop snap your fingers. Snap them for me now.” 

Hoseok experimentally snaps his fingers. Changkyun nods and Hoseok opens his mouth, ever obedient. 

“What a good boy… oh fuck.” Changkyun loses a bit of his ever stoic self-control as Hoseok begins to suck his dick to the best of his ability. Jooheon lifts his hips and Hoseok whines when he pushes in slowly. 

Hoseok grinds his hips and his hands struggle against the ropes as he cries out. Changkyun’s hands, occupying his hair to help him keep his head up, tighten as he thrusts his hips. Hoseok can’t control how his legs move when Jooheon lifts him up and pulls him back down but Jooheon doesn’t seem to mind. Hoseok kicks his feet to keep from cumming, whining as Changkyun fucks his throat and pulling against the ropes. 

“You take it so well.” Jooheon coos, hands moving up his torso to pull at the nipple clamps. Hoseok cries out and Changkyun curses, cumming down his throat with no warning. 

For a moment, Hoseok swallows and then catches his breath. Jooheon doesn’t move, waits for him to catch his breath before picking up again. 

“Wanna- wanna touch-“ Hoseok pleads, pulling against the ropes. “Please-“ 

“Hmm…” Changkyun says as he pulls on a pair of boxers and sits by Hoseok’s side. “I don’t think so.” 

Hoseok actually sobs, desperate to get free from the ropes and just touch himself. Changkyun coos at him in fake pity as he trails a finger along the underside of Hoseok’s cock. 

“A-ah-!” Hoseok jumps and Changkyun pulls his hand back, bringing it up to tilt Jooheon’s face to kiss him. Jooheon momentarily stops fucking fucking him to make out with Changkyun and Hoseok gets the feeling he’s left out. He whines and struggles a bit more against the ropes. 

“He’s feeling left out.” Jooheon whispers against Changkyun’s lips. He loves it when they pretend he isn’t there. 

Jooheon pushes Hoseok’s hips back down and Hoseok whimpers, legs licking around Jooheon’s waist to keep him where he wants him. 

“Pay attention to me…” Hoseok whines. “It’s my birthday….” 

Changkyun breaks away from kissing him. 

“I’m sorry baby, it is your birthday.” He moves back to sit at Hoseok’s side again. “Are you liking your present?” 

“Like it-“ Jooheon thrusts his hips and Hoseok’s voice breaks as he screws his eyes shut and whimpers- “like it so much. Want it to be my birthday every day.” 

“Aww.” Changkyun says. “So cute.” 

“Please.” Hoseok says, chest heaving as he looks at Changkyun with pleading eyes. “I wanna touch you. I wanna cum so bad.” 

“Beg.” Changkyun says. “I don’t think you actually want it.” 

“No!” Hoseok protests. Panic curls in his chest. What if he never gets to cum? “I want it! I want it so much! Please!” 

“Not convincing.” Jooheon says. 

“I’m a good boy, I’m always a good boy, I haven’t broken the rules in so long!” He pleads his case in front of his two boyfriend’s. “I wanna cum… please…” 

He starts to tear up a little. 

“‘Hurts…” Hoseok grinds his hips. “Wanna cum so bad it hurts…” 

“Oh, baby.” Changkyun says. “You look so pitiful.” 

Humiliation twists around in Hoseok’s head. It feels great. He starts to cry. 

“Our pitiful little good boy, wanting to cum so bad he’s crying for it.” Changkyun says to Jooheon. Hoseok bucks his hips. 

Jooheon holds Hoseok’s cock loosely in his hand and Hoseok cries out, bucking his hips more in an attempt to get Jooheon to start fucking him again. 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum- I can’t-“ Hoseok warms as Jooheon strokes him lazily while fucking into him. Changkyun pushes Jooheon’s hand away and replaces it with his own. He squeezes at the base of Hoseok’s cock tightly and Hoseok heaves out a breath as he forces his orgasm away.

“Don’t.” Changkyun warns. Hoseok jerks his hips away from Changkyun’s hand. He wants to cum so bad it overpowers his want to obey his boyfriends. Changkyun loosens his hold and begins to stroke him. 

“I can’t- I can’t- I can’t do it- I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna cum- I don’t wanna- no- no-“ Changkyun just likes watch him deny himself to obey them, or so Hoseok has figured, because as Hoseok cums and he cries about it Changkyun has a smirk across his face. 

Jooheon holds his hips down as he jerks up sharply and fills the condom. When Jooheon pulls out and the ropes get cut Hoseok is sat up. His eyes are closed and he’s still sniffling a little bit. He broke the rules and he’s upset about it. 

“Have some water, baby.” Changkyun is handing him a water bottle and he takes a few sips from it without making eye contact. 

“What’s wrong? Are you upset because you broke the rules?” Changkyun asks. Hoseok nods. 

“It’s okay.” Changkyun says. “No punishment this time. It’s your birthday.” 

“But-“ 

“Earlier was different. Don’t worry. You’re still our good boy.” Changkyun assures him as Jooheon returns wearing his pajamas. He clings to Hoseok’s back. 

“I am?” Hoseok questions, lifting his head. Changkyun frowns and kisses him. 

“Of course.”


End file.
